Marco's Secret
by Some Smut Here
Summary: NSFW basically Starco smut. But I really tried to capture the attitude of the characters, especially star. Very graphic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical afternoon. Well more like the opposite of typical for Marco as it was boring. Boring afternoons didn't happen in the Diaz household. Like, ever.

Chin in hand, his eyes heavily lidded, Marco absently flipped through the channels. Pressing the channel up button on the remote every few seconds without even bothering to pay attention to what was on.

He wasn't thinking about the tv at all. His and Star's last adventure was on his mind. He wished she was home. She was in fact visiting her parents for the weekend and his own parents were out for the day and wouldn't be home till late.

He was bored, bored, bored! He would have tried to tag along with Star for the weekend but she said she wanted quality time with her parents. What about quality time with him? He was her best friend wasn't he?

His lip twitched and he raised his eyebrows momentarily. Still not paying attention to the tv at all, he pressed the power button and the picture extinguished with a soft pop. Standing, he stretched almost like a cat and relaxed with a heavy exhale.

He trudged his way up the stairs and into his room. With a resigned grunt he flopped into his bed on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Boredly, he looked to the side and a picture of him and Star arm in arm and smiling met his eyes. He picked up the frame from his bedside table and ran his thumb caressingly over the image of Star's face. Something he'd done a hundred times, a thousand times.

With a downcast look he set the picture back down gently. It wasn't like he was trying to pretend he wasn't in love with her. He knew that he was. He knew that. He even had the idea that if he confessed his feelings she would even reciprocate. It wasn't like there wasn't evidence she might like him too. He just didn't want to make things too complicated. Knowing she already cared about him as much as she did made him an easily accessible bargaining chip for her enemies. It had already happened before. And he didn't feel like making himself an even bigger target; for his own sake as much as hers.

He stared up at the ceiling and with a wince, feeling embarrassed, he be began to resignedly unzip his jeans and kick them off in frustration. It wasn't easy being in love with someone who was essentially your roommate and being fourteen years old. Not easy at all.

It wouldn't be good if he made a mess. He didn't feel like doing laundry today so he pulled his shirt up over his head, mussing his hair. With a practiced swipe of his hand he pressed it back into a somewhat presentable state. Not for anyone, it was just habit.

He stared down at his crotch like it was a dog that had done something bad and poked at himself, annoyed. Slipping off his tightie whities he relaxed and laid back, closing his eyes. They popped open again and with a twist of his mouth he pulled the covers up over himself. Even though he knew he'd be alone for hours he still was paranoid; always paranoid.

With a sigh he relaxed again and tried to clear his mind somewhat. An image of Star swam into his mind. She always gave the best hugs. Slowly he reached down and pressed his hand to his crotch and wrapped his hand around his shaft. He let out another deeper sigh as he felt himself swell with thoughts of his crush.

"Starr…"

He sighed her name and squirmed, breathing deeper. His toes flexed as he stroked himself, head leaning back slightly in pleasure. He took in a deep breath and felt his abdomen begin to tense up.

"Ahhh Starrr…"

He groaned. His free hand gripping the fitted sheet tightly, knuckles going white. He squeezed himself, stroking a little faster. He breathed more unevenly, his face flushing with pleasure.

He smiled as he thought of her doing this to him. He thought of her smile. That confidence she had when she did anything. Well almost anything.

"Hahh! Ahh!"

In his reverie he sat up, pulling his knees up as he pleasured himself and leaned back again against the headboard, his head leaning up as he whined her name again.

"Ahhh god Starrrrr… Ahh!"

He ran his hand through his hair and slid his hand desperately against the headboard for some kind of purchase.

"OH STARR! OH! I-!"

"WHAT ARE DOOING, MARCO!?"

"ST-STAR! WH-! N-NOOO!"

He screamed, his voice cracking as he caught a glimpse of her confused and offended face before his orgasm overtook him and he looked away shivering as he came, wishing he could stop it. He didn't think an orgasm could ever feel bad. He was wrong.

"ARE YOU DOING NAUGHTY THINGS!?"

She covered her face, blushing deeply.

"YOU ARE!"

She gasped.

"And you were saying MY NAME! MARCO WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Nngh.. I ah! No no nn.. Star what are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!"

He squeaked out. When she didn't reply he let out a deep sigh, eyes closed tight; refusing to move, refusing to face her. Slowly he pulled the sheets tighter around himself in the terribly awkward silence. He felt ashamed. More than he'd ever felt in his life. He wanted to die. He wanted to shrivel up and blow away in the wind like ashes. It was so awkward it hurt his whole body.

"Marco.. Why?"

This was not the words he expected to break the silence. More like "Ew! What is wrong with you!?" Or "Oh gosh GROSS!" Not why.. Why was it.. why?

He sensed her breach the thresh hold of his room and flinched, pulling the sheets tighter around himself.

"What are you doing?"

He mumbled more to himself than her.

"Marco.. Why are you doing this?.. Do you.. Feel love for me? Like… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

His face felt so hot and he could feel fear sweat prickling on his forehead. He did not answer her. He wouldn't, he couldn't. So instead, stealing himself, he faced her slowly. There was the utmost shame written all over his face. He nodded once, refusing to meet her eyes.

After another long , long, long minute of silence he dared to glance at her expression.

She looked sad but not angry like he was expecting. Her expression was more one of helplessness than anything. Maybe with some confusion thrown in but she wasn't angry. WHY wasn't she angry or revolted? His heart leapt instinctively. She wasn't grossed out at least. This gave him some courage to speak.

"Star I… I'm sorry. I.."

Then the tears came. They streamed down his face. Shame overwhelmed him again and he pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing. He was crying and he wasn't sure why. He couldn't handle what he was feeling. She finally knew how he felt for her in the most concrete way possible. She knew exactly what he was doing. She wasn't stupid and there was no way he could hide it. All he could feel was embarrassment, shame, and awkwardness.

Instinctively Star started towards him and stopped. She wanted to comfort him but this was so AWKWARD! How could she comfort him like this? She wanted to hug him and pat his back. Let him cry on her shoulder and tell him it was okay like she always did. But he was NAKED! And not like the OTHER times he'd been naked. This wasn't accidental nakedness. This was on PURPOSE nakedness. This was.. SEXUAL NAKEDNESS! That thing that boys did that she'd learned about from that library book she NEVER should have read. And MARCO did that stuff. Her Marco. Her bestest Earth friend Marco did the thing where he touched his… Penis? Was it called?

Boys did that when they liked someone. The way she wanted to do weird things when she was going through puberty but hers was nothing like his she guessed. Hers was quick and violent and she wanted to capture and collect boys and do what with, she wasn't sure but she didn't have a penis. She read that boys go through puberty through the ages of 12-18 typically. Marco was 14 so he was going through puberty probably. He was masturbaiting. Weird. But something about it made her blush and she didn't know why.

He was also making noises. Nice noises. She liked the noises. They were soft, desperate noises. And he was saying her name. He was thinking ABOUT her and doing the masterbaiting. It made her belly feel hot and her heart flutter. It felt really nice.

She liked it. She liked that he was doing these things. It made her heart hurt but in a good way like it did when he danced with her at the Blood Moon Ball. She liked him. Boyfriend girlfriend liked him. But he didn't like her that way. He was just her friend.

Only he DID like her that way! It made her blush harder. He liked her boyfriend girlfriend like and he was masterbaiting because he liked her so much! And it made him make these nice noises. He was moaning. Moaning just for her.

Why now though? Why was he doing this? Why didn't he tell her he boyfriend girlfriend liked her? Maybe he thought she didn't like him back either. Well she did! And now she knew. But he looked so sad and now he was crying! Why was he crying? I mean yeah sure it was super awkward but.

She had to comfort him and let him know that it was okay and that she liked that he was masterbaiting for her. Because she liked him like a boyfriend she could just never tell him.

Slowly she made her way over and sat on his bed. He flinched hard and it made her wince. She wanted to hug him but knew that was SUPER inappropriate. She had to start talking and fast, he looked like he was hyperventilating. Typical Marco to over-react.

"Marco.. I like you.. like that.. too."

She said simply, blushing hard. It made her blush more and saying it made her tummy squirm again. Being close to him always made her feel good but this was a little different. He was naked. For real naked. Vulnerable naked. She could see part of his chest. Instead of her heart just beating hard, she felt warm.. down there. It felt really good and it made her bite her lip.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. No. She didn't like him like that, she was just trying to ease the tension. It was a lie; A nice lie but a lie none-the-less. He dared to look at her and noticed she was blushing and biting her lip! Maybe she wasn't lying.

He looked away again, his heart beating so hard he thought it might explode. He was going to have a heart attack right here and now at this very moment.

With a shuddering sigh he calmed himself just enough to look at her again, his face defenseless.

"So.. It's okay? It's really okay? You're not mad that I… do this sometimes when I…. think… about… you?"

The words were SO hard to get out. Admitting to her that he did this; did this and thought of her. Multiple times. Like a lot actually. Most days. Dumb puberty, dumb love.

He pulled his knees tighter to his chest and forced himself to look at her to see what she would say. He wished he could stop blushing so hard and he wished his downstairs would never function again. Especially right now, it felt like a terrible monster was rearing its head.

She was almost at a loss for words from the way he looked at her. She wanted to hug him soooo bad right now and the way he looked made her heart beat SOOO hard.

Her lips parted and she stared at him. Sometimes? So this wasn't even the first time? How many times?! How many times did he moan and touch down there? What did it look like when he did it? She had an idea of what was under the sheet. She'd seen it before but never when he was…. Aroosed? Aroused. Horny. Turned on.

She withdrew slightly and squeezed her arm, feeling suddenly shy. He was doing this for her. He liked her. He LIKED HER! This much. A lot a whole lot.

What was it like? What did it feel like to masterbait? It felt good she knew. Must be really good to make him make those noises. All by just touching his penis? How exactly? She knew he had to move his hand over it back and forth. What did it feel like?

Gosh her heart was beating hard. She knew she was blushing. With a deep breath in and out, she replied.

"Well yes. I like you like THAT so…"

She looked away for a moment before continuing, steeling herself. Not willing to look at him.

"I like that too. I like that you do that. I want to see. I like those noises you make. It makes me feel nice when I think about it."

She wished her heart would calm down. It made her a little dizzy even. She was so warm down below, it made her squirm a little.

He was watching her motionlessly. He watched her body language and heard what she was saying. He saw her squirm and knew exactly what it meant. Exactly. She liked him. She liked him and wanted him and wanted to watch him and hoped she wanted to touch him like in his dreams. And it made his heart ache so much. Something inside him was surging. Something was telling him to show her and tell her. He was hard again. So very hard…

"Star.."

His eyes were soft and yearning now. He stared at her lips like he had a thousand times and wanted to kiss them again. He licked his own, they were dry from nervousness. He swallowed hard. Now was the time to ask.

"Star can I… kiss you?"

She was trying VERY hard not to glance at the place between his legs. That place that made him moan. She'd never really thought about Marco's penis before. Never even thought about the fact that he had one but now it was all she could think about.

His question caused her to focus back on the here and now and she realized he was staring at her. Oh his eyes. His eyes had a look. It made her want to moan. To make those noises. Make her swoon or faint like those girls who watched boy bands. This was like in the movies. She wanted to kiss him but not like other times where she just wanted to. It was more like now she HAD to. Everything inside her needed it. Everything inside her wanted to touch him and hold him and kiss him. Instead of answering she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. She knew she was kissing him too hard.

It made him squeak in surprise when her lips smashed into his. It hurt a bit but she relaxed right away and began to kiss him softly. God her lips were soft. He let out a quiet groan and felt goosebumps crawl up his neck to the back of his scalp. With a surge he heard her moan in return. Fffuck.. He was kissing her. The princess of Mewni, his best friend.

"Star."

He gasped her name against her lips and relaxed, letting his guard down and leaning toward her. He knew the sheet had fallen and it was still covering his lap but well he could feel himself making a big tent in the fabric but he didn't care anymore. She wanted this. She wanted to see. She wanted him.

He clasped her cheek in his hand like he'd always wanted and ran his thumb over her smooth skin. He heard her make a noise. Like a desperate little whine. It made him sigh again hungrily and his heart hurt even more.

He made the noise. That noise. And with some surprise she answered. She thought she would melt when he said her name like that. Softly, his voice just above a whisper. Something was happening down below. She was getting damp. It had happened a little before but nothing like this. She was aware that he was closer now and when she felt his hand on her cheek, so delicate and loving, something she'd never felt before, she sighed, practically whined. She loved his touch. This wasn't like any other time he'd touched her before. It was different, like a boyfriend. Like a lover.

She kissed him deeper using her lips more and teased her tongue between his teeth to find his. She knew it was what she was supposed to do but it was also what she wanted. She wanted it so bad. He made another noise, another moan, this one even more desperate and it made her shudder.

She suddenly pressed him back against the bed, leaning over him on her knees and going down with him, still kissing him, tasting him with her tongue on his. He tasted like Marco. That's the best way she could describe it. He offered no resistance. She had the brilliant idea to try touching his penis. Her hands were busy so she pressed her knee gently into the stiff tent beneath the sheet.

She was trying to press her tongue between his teeth and oh yes he was going to let her. Ohhhh she tasted like candy. Like actual candy! Her tongue was a sweet strawberry flavor. Honey strawberry. The moan it made him let out was almost like a cry. God it was better than he could ever have imagined.

He suddenly felt her hand on his chest pressing him back gently but insistently and it brought him back to earth. It made his cock twitch. She was taking control and it felt so good. It was just what he always wanted. What he always dreamed she would be like in bed.

He leaned back very willingly, still kissing her, tasting her.

"AHH! Ahhh…"

He felt her touch him and it made him cry out in pleasure. He was so stiff and sensitive with arousal he thought he might cum right then. He heard her moan in return a little louder than before. It ended in a soft sigh that made his cock twitch hard, throbbing and he could feel pre-cum oozing uncontrollably just from that small amount of stimulation.

A cold woosh of air told him the sheet had parted from his crotch and left him exposed and he almost whined when she parted her lips from his suddenly.

He opened his eyes reluctantly and blearily to see her staring at his dick. Like she was gonna eat it or something. She had a look in her eyes like he'd never seen. It almost scared him a little but he knew her well enough to know she would never hurt him. The way she was looking at it made him excited and it made him twitch and throb harder. They both watched as a drop of pre-cum squeezed out and oozed down his length slowly.

When she pressed her knee into his crotch she was rewarded with a wonderful cry of pleasure. It made her dizzy again and she moaned longingly, wanting to hear more, make him cry out like that again louder more. She wanted him to say her name again. Loudly. She needed to hear it so much.

Without thinking she pulled the offending sheet away from his crotch so she could finally see it and regretfully parted her lips from his. Sitting back she stared at it.

It wasn't as big as she'd seen in the book. It was red and the top part, the head? Was purplish and it was throbbing like it was going to explode. She wanted to touch it, caress it. Make him make those noises again. It twitched particularly hard and a drop of something clear slid down it. It made her heart race.

"How do I touch it?"

She asked automatically and breathlessly.

"I want to make you moan more."

She said almost demandingly as she stared and tore her gaze away to look into his eyes with a desperate hunger. He looked just as hungry but she noticed he was staring between her legs now. She blinked, suddenly confused and stared at him.

"What is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up at her face and saw she was still staring at his cock intently. He could feel warmth on his thighs where she was sitting close to him and his eyes drifted down to her crotch. For the first time he noticed she was wearing little teal shorts and no stockings today. In fact she was wearing a little matching short-sleeved shirt with a cat on it. Traveling clothes. Quickly he glanced at the door and saw a pile of luggage. She'd come home early. He quickly made a mental note to ask her about it… later.

Blinking he looked back at her smooth, creamy legs which he almost never saw because she normally wore stockings and his jaw dropped, his eyes drifting back to her crotch. His cock throbbed again hard and he realized he wanted to touch her and be between her legs very, very much.

In his fantasies she'd always just been touching him but he just now realized how selfish of a fantasy that was. Just because she didn't know much about her own body didn't mean she didn't deserve to feel good too. Oh he wanted to make her feel good now. So much. His cock twitched again as he imagined her beneath him.

She asked him a question. Sounded like 'What is it?' He tore his eyes away from between her legs and met her gaze. She looked confused.

Oh. Did she really not know? Sex. Sex, Star. Cmon, did he really have to explain sex to her?

"I.. What about you? Don't you have?.."

He suddenly realized he didn't even know if she HAD a vagina let alone if she was interested in him touching it or putting his cock in there. Or if she was ready. Well he guessed she was but he needed to be sure.

"Do you.. Know about what boys and girls do when they… Sex? Do you know what that is right?"

"Sex? Oh yeah that's what-"

She gasped.

"Are we gonna have SEX now!?"

He leaned back and grinned at her. She was so cute when she didn't realize things right away. Her enthusiasm wasn't hurting his arousal either.

"Well. I would.. Like too with you, yeah. If that's okay with you."

His brow furrowed.

"Do you.. have.. a.. Can you?"

He was blushing furiously now.

She looked down at his throbbing cock again and bit her lip, staring.

"Huh?"

Marco ran his hand through his hair a bit exasperated and gestured toward his dick and then at her crotch.

"Will they fit?"

He said just above a whisper.

"You mean together!?"

She too was blushing deeply again now and the thought just occurred to her that he wanted to put his penis in her vagina. Something she'd recently acquired when she stepped through the portal onto Earth from Mewni. She didn't have one on Mewni. It was a strange earth organ that apparently babies came from. But it made her feel good sometimes. Especially when she thought about earth boys and especially when she thought about Marco hugging and kissing her.

Sex. That thing where the penis goes inside.

Her mouth fell open and she nodded, smiling wide.

"Yeahhh okay!"

Marco looked a little confused.

"Yeah okay what like it will fit? Do you even have a hole? Is it compatible? Oh god I don't wanna hurt you!"

He was beginning to get desperate and panicky since he didn't know what she meant.

She saw him beginning to freak out and did the only thing she could think of which was to pull her shorts down and just show him. While she was removing them she heard him begin to protest but soon he went quiet. As she pulled her panties off she saw a sticky, clear string of fluid connecting the panties to her earth vagina. It was weird. Why was it so wet? For sex?

She heard Marco moan and looked up to see his mouth open and his eyes as wide as saucers. It must be correct what she had because he sure looked like he wanted it and was familiar with what it looked like. It made her blush again and her tummy squirm, heart beating hard again. She really liked the look on his face and it made her brain begin to go all foggy again.

He was staring at her worryingly and before he knew it she was unzipping her shorts and just pulling them off. This was nice but not proper. He felt like he was taking advantage of her because she was ignorant of Earth and human customs.

"Star you don't have to, please do-"

But her panties were already coming down and…

"O-oh..."

Was all he could manage. She was wet. Very wet. He'd never seen one in person before. But it looked right and seemed to be functioning correctly. Maybe too well. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His brows lifted and he looked up at her face dreamily.

"Can I see the rest of you, Star?"

He said very quietly, his heart hammering in his chest.

The way he looked at her made her feel a bit shy again. She wanted to show him all of her though. She had an idea that as badly as she wanted to see all of him, that's how much he wanted to see all of her. Without hesitating she carefully removed her clothes and let him see.

She sat shyly in front of him and watched his eyes rove over her body. She was a bit relieved to see that he didn't look as hungry as before and she felt better. Not that she didn't feel safe with Marco, she'd just seen the way some boys looked at her and it made her feel weird. The way he was looking at her though didn't make her feel that way at all.

Not sure what to do next, and having lost her momentum, she sat there waiting for him to do something. She suddenly felt small and vulnerable and she wasn't sure why.

God she was beautiful. Her creamy porcelain skin was a bit pink and flushed. His eyes lingered on her small breasts with the little pink nipples. She was more perfect than he ever imagined. He realized she was staring at him in a very un-Star-like manner. He saw the helpless look in her eye and all he wanted to do was hold her.

He felt dirty and terrible suddenly for making her do this. She wasn't ready.

"Star.."

He mumbled guiltily.

"Cmere.. I won't do anything to hurt you.. I'm sorry.. I.. I just got excited.. you can put your clothes back on if you want."

He looked away, feeling embarrassed, blushing.

She blinked at him and sat up hastily, waving her hands frantically.

"No no! I want to Marco! I want to have sex with you! Please! I want to.. touch your earth penis…"

She mumbled the last bit, looking away and blushing deeply, her heart fluttering, thinking about it again.

Marco looked at her hopefully. She did sound sincere.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to do anything we'll regret.. I never want to hurt you, Star…"

Star looked at him again and saw his pleading eyes. He was more worried about her than feeling good. The look in his eyes made her a little angry that she'd worried him so much. She wanted to do this. She's the one who led him on and wanted to make him feel good. He was her best Earth friend, Marco and she was going to show him that she cared for him in a boyfriend and girlfriend way.

She stared down at his cock again.

"I'm sure. Please let me touch it. Let me touch you. I want you to touch me too. I like those noises so much."

The yearning look grew in his eyes again and he laid back, feeling himself throbbing again.

"I.. Want to make you make them too.. But you do only what you want. I won't lie though.. I really want it."

He looked away guiltily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Marco…"

She looked down at him but in a more loving way, less hungry. She still wanted him. Very much. But she wanted to take care of him too. She wanted it to be like, special for him. Special for them. She cared about him and wanted to make him feel really good.

"Marco…"

Uttering his name more softly, she climbed slowly into his lap. She knew he wanted to have sex with her but she still was very curious about his penis. She looked at it and at him, biting her lip, her heart fluttering again.

She caressed his cock experimentally with her palm and was rewarded with a whine from Marco. It twitched hard against her hand and she was surprised to feel how hot it was. Almost like his penis had a fever or something. Heat was just radiating from it.

The sticky clear substance was on her hand now and was connected to his cock by a thin transparent string of goo.

"Wow…"

He watched her eagerly and blushed when she said his name, his heart thudding again inside his chest. He said her name right back under his breath, probably too quietly for her to hear. Before he knew it she was climbing in his lap and his eyes widened with excitement.

She was straddling his thighs now and staring at his dick.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Oh.."

He threw his head back and groaned when he felt her touch him. Her hand felt like heaven on him, her skin so soft even on the palm of her hand. Must be her magic or something. He felt her pull away and opened one eye to look at her through a haze of pleasure.

"More.. Please…"

He begged before pressing his head back to the pillow again, his hips twitching slightly.

Her lip twitched when he asked her for more. He was begging her. Begging her to touch him. Begging her to make him moan. This was great. It made her flush with pleasure.

Her mouth fell open at the power she had over him right now. She knew she could make him feel good like this but she didn't realize he was so vulnerable to the pleasure. It was very attractive somehow. She knew Marco wasn't the most manly guy ever but something about him being vulnerable like this to her. She loved it. She felt like he completely trusted her.

Like, she knew he trusted her of course but this felt very different.

So how did it look in the book again? She had to hold it right?

Gripping him very gently, experimentally she slid her hand up his length and was rewarded with another long moan of pleasure from Marco, his hips lifting, another bead of clear pre-cum slipping down. She watched his face suffused with bliss and made her bite her lip again, squirming.

She slid her thumb over the tip and heard him grunt in pain. Nope not that spot. She looked down to see his face look a bit unsure, his eyes open again.

"Not there Star it's.. It's too sensitive.."

It made her smile and she gave him a thumbs up, causing him to lie his head back and run his hand through his hair with a sigh. She smiled even more.

This wasn't that different from how they were normally. Trusting each other, hanging out together. Having fun together.

She gave his cock a squeeze and heard another loud moan. It made her shiver.

Sliding her thumb over it caused another groan.

"I just.. rub it right? Back and forth?"

Ahh god yes there was her hand again. FFFuck she was gripping him now. Her touch was electric. So gentle. Somehow so much more gentle and exciting than his own hand.

"Yyyyyesss.. Ah!"

His hips jerked and lifted of their own accord and he felt himself twitch. God.,. he didn't know how much he could take.

"AH! Ahh.. Nn.."

He shuddered in slight pain, his thighs tensing. He looked at her. He didn't want to scold her but his urethra was very sensitive and he didn't-

Ah good looks like she was taking the hint. Oh good a thumbs up even.

He lied his head back again and slid his hand through his hair, trying to relax. After all if she wanted to she could really hurt him right now. But he knew Star would never do that. Hell she was making him feel anything but pain except for just now.

He felt her hand on him again and now she was squeeeeezing…

"Ahhhhhh… ahhhh…"

His hips lifted again and he saw stars. How did she know he liked to be squeezed like that? Just the right amount of pressure. Her soft thumb was rubbing him now making him let out another rumbling groan.

"Augh.."

His hand twitched against the fitted sheet, threatening to grip it. What was she asking?

"Yeah… and… Squeeze it again.. I… I like that… a lot.."

His face was infused with red, his body flushed. He couldn't believe he was telling his long time crush how to sexually pleasure him. This was the best day of his life.

Still blushing, she gave him another squeeze and began to stroke him. He moaned and moaned, making her eyes widen more. She squeezed again a little harder and he cried out loudly, startling her.

"Wow…"

She whispered again, watching his face as she jacked him off. She noticed he was breathing a lot harder now, his thin chest heaving. With each breath he let out a groan, or a whimper. It was really… Turning her on? Making her horny, yeah.

"Oh Marco."

She mumbled softly, humbled by the fact that she was doing this to him. That she was allowed to do this to him. That he was letting her.

He twitched as he squeezed her again and groaned, gripping the sheet now. He let out a quick exhale as he felt her stroking him now and pressed his head back harder into the pillow, gasping for breath through the pleasure. God HOW WAS HER HAND SO SOFT?

"Nnngh.. Ahhh! Ahhh.. Ohhh.. Oh! OH!"

She was squeezing him again and it made his hips jerk. He could feel the tightening in his stomach. He had to try and still himself to keep himself from cumming too quickly.

He was panting now and moaning with each breath. He couldn't help it. He usually wasn't too loud when he was touching himself but this felt TOTALLY different. It was like he wasn't in control of his pleasure or emotions… And he loved it.

He heard her say his name and rumbled back a louder groan in answer. He wanted to cum now. He wanted to cum so bad. He didn't care if it was too quick. This was too much and he needed to feel it.

"Please… Fasterrrr… Squeeze it when I Ahhhh.. Ahhhh!"

He begged her, his hips lifting again, he was so ready to feel this.

Squeeze when he what?... Oh. When the thing happened she guessed foggily.

Panting herself now, her eyes locked on his face, she did as he asked, moving her hand faster, squeezing. It made him cry out. He said something about God? She didn't know what that guy had to do with this. She figured it was something Earthlings did when certain things happened. This must be one of those things.

She realized if she pressed her finger gently into the spot right below the head of his penis it made him squirm. He was saying her name now. Loudly. It was amazing.

He was whining now and his back was arched slightly. She'd never seen anything like it before and woah was he freakin CRYING?! Yes there were tears. She supposed it was okay. He was still making the good noises so he must be alright.

He was getting louder now and her lips parted as she watched him. His groans were more desperate. He even said a cuss. She knew he must be close to his.. 'organsm'.. Orgasm? Orgism? When the stuff comes out. She moved her hands faster since she noticed when she did that, he would moan louder and louder. God it was so.. sexy… Yeah… So sexy…

He felt her picking up the pace. His hips were twitching and lifting with the rhythm of her strokes now. They were doing it on their own. He breathed unevenly and groaned with each breath so loudly he thought the neighbors might hear. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped for breath, his knuckles bone white as both his hands were gripping the sheet as tightly as he could.

"AAAHHH GOD YES! AH! AHH!"

She was pressing the spoooot yesss. His favorite spot HOW DID SHE DO THAT? Must be a Mewni thing. They must be sma-

"AHHH STAR! STARRR!"

He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't do anything but feel the way she was touching him. Like he'd never been touched by anyone. He never thought he could feel like this. So good so wonderful and all from his favorite person in the universe… He held back a sob and felt hot tears in his eyes. Oh god he was gonna cry like a baby not here no-

"AHHH STARRR! AHHH FFFFUCK!"

His hips were jerking now and twitching. He was arching his back and biting his lip so hard he thought he could taste blood. He couldn't do anything even if he'd wanted to. His hands were going numb with how tight he was holding the sheets.

"STAR! I! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUM!"

He made himself blush deeper with such a plain confession. Saying something so dirty. Something he never thought he'd say out loud to anyone like this never mind Star. His mind became a blur.

Her eyes were so wide now, she thought they might pop out of their sockets. This guy was going nuts because of her. Her Marco, her friend, her best friend on Earth.

At his proclamation of 'cum' his orgism was close and she knew it. She squeezed just as he told her too and something HAPPENED!

He arched his back hard and she felt his penis go even more rigid and twitch and throb and stuff came OUT! It was EVERYWHERE some HOT white STUFF CAME OUT! It was this cum! It was great.. He made the best face when it happened. But it was weird. It made her squeak in surprise. It was all over his chest and her hand and there was a lot of it. It had a smell she never smelled before. At least not in this dimension.

He said some cusses and her name A LOT! It made her buzz to hear him yell like this for her.

He was panting now and his penis was shrinking. She guessed back to what it supposed to be normally when he wasn't aroused. And he was making this face. This happy great expression that she couldn't stop looking at.

When she squeezed him he felt a white hot rush in his abdomen and he arched. Everything was white and a blur. He saw every color and dumbly wondered what the hell was happening before a pleasure he'd never experienced obliterated everything.

He whimpered her name loudly, crying out and tensed as a fountain of cum spurted onto his chest and stomach and her hand and everywhere. He graveled out a series of moans and ended up groaning her name over and over as he came. She was all he could think of. Her, his space princess.

"ST-STAR! AHH! I'M CUMMINNNNNGGGG AHHHHHHH! AHHH STAR! I'M I- SO GOOD FFUCK! STAR STARRRRRRRRR! STARRRR! Starrrrrrrr… Ahhhhh Starrrrrr… fffffuck.. Hah.. Hah.. Hahhh.."

His hips twitched automatically as he dribbled over her hand, leaking, throbbing. God dammit.

"God I love you Star.."

He mumbled in a quavering voice without thinking. He stiffened when he realized what he'd said.

She blinked when she heard him say this. This was boyfriend girlfriend love and he'd said it. To her. Star Butterfly. The idiot the dork known as Star..

"Marco I.. I love you too.. So much best Earth bestie…"


	4. Chapter 4

His heart swelled when he heard this and he scrubbed his hand across his eyes.

Which he immediately regretted because he got cum in his eye.

"AH CUM IN MY EYE! CUM IN MY EYE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Star looked horrified and shook her hands frantically, one of which was also covered in cum which flecked everywhere.

"AH WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!"

He held his eye still screeching.

"MAGIC IT OUT OR SOMETHING HELP!"

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! OH GOSH!"

Throwing her clothes on she raced to her room and grabbed her wand. She slid back into Marco's room still exclaiming 'oh gosh' the entire time.

"Uhhh! UHH! HERE!"

She waved her wand and a colorful beam of light exploded from it. Marco began screaming far worse than before. And he had a small tuft of fur where his eye used to be.

"MY EYE! MY EEEEYYYYEE!"

"OH JEEZ! OH JEEZ HOW ABOUT THIS!?"

She tried again and a pink beam exploded all around them. When it cleared it appeared as if the semen never was and Marco's eye was back to normal.

He was still hyperventilating though and looking around the room wildly.

Star, with her shirt backwards, smiled broadly and apologetically.

"Sorrrryyyy, Marcooo."

Calming himself, he poked at his eye to make sure it was a normal eye again and looked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Welp, this sure has been a weird day."

Glad he wasn't angry at her, she giggled and snorted.

"Yeah suuuuper weird!"

He smiled at her. It wasn't a regular marco smile though, it was a girlfriend boyfriend smile for sure.

"Let's get you back in some clothes, hunk."

He lifted his eyebrows as she walked over to his dresser to pick out an outfit that totally didn't match.

"Hunk?..."

She threw him his clothes with a sly look.

"Yeah, cause you're sexy and CUTE!"

He blushed, not used to this sudden change in her demeanor. That wasn't to say it wasn't great. He just didn't expect it so quickly.

"Ah.. Well. You're not so bad yourself miss.. Sexy.. princess.. gir- lady!"

He would have to work on the complementing her thing.

Star simply snorted another laugh and jumped in his lap, hugging him. Yeah, today was the best day.


End file.
